1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and in particular to a fishing lure with reciprocating body sections that engage one another to produce clicking or popping noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish may be attracted by a fishing lure's features such as shape, color, or sounds produced by the lure. A lure which possesses desirable characteristics will attract fish. The particular characteristics which are attractive can vary depending upon the environment. For example, in clear water fish may become attracted from a distance by a brightly colored lure, or by a lure that moves similar to live prey. Conversely, in muddy water, fish may first become attracted to a noise-making type lure. Then, as fish approach the lure, they may also become attracted by other characteristics.
The prior art includes various noise-making lures of different sizes, shapes, colors and other features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,612 to Garrison discloses a fishing lure having a noisemaker. The Garrison lure includes a tooth mounted to a main portion thereof and a disc mounted to a top portion thereof. When the lure is pulled through water, the tooth continuously engages the disc, producing noise. Others have designed different lures for similar purposes. However, such lures generally are more complicated in construction and, therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous fishing lures. Heretofore there has not been available a noise-making fishing lure with the advantages and features of the present invention.